Legend of the Earth Spirit
by Lunar Knight Rider
Summary: Hey I edited this story after deleting the original I made. This one makes a lot more sense than the other one did, I think... Idk you will have to be the judge of that. This is the story of how I help both Himeko and Chikane end the cycle of life and death between the star cross lovers. There will be some OC's in this story, I also need a betareader to help with my errors. HOLD!
1. Prologue

**_Danny from the past: Hey sorry, but my last story was scrapped because it was a little weird. This is going to have the same plot, yet I am changing a lot about it so yea, let's go to future Danny now._**

**Danny: Hey, long time no read! As I told you I am remaking this story nd all. This time I am only making one part for the prologue instead of two, and the ending you will most-likely like, I hope.**

**Justin: I BACK! FUCK YEA! Ok so this time no weird reviles or any of that shit, right?**

**Danny: Yea, also Justin and Jared are the same person! 0 Bet you weren't expecting that! Justin is the one who will be in this the most though, and Jared is his alter ego whom only takes control when he is given a command by mwa.**

**Justin: You just don't wanna separate from me. *Smirks***

**Danny: *blushes* No I just think that it's fucking stupid to mention someone and then leave them in the beginning to never be seen again, you baka! And for that you get to say the Declaimer!**

**Justin: Fuck, fine… Danaria doesn't own anything that has to do with Kannazuki no Miko; she only owns me and herself. There ya fucking happy! *Pouts in a corner***

**Danny: Yes very, and stop pouting you little baby, anyway on to the story!**

**_'Thinking'_**

**_"Telepathy"_**

* * *

I, Danaria Ulric, knew that I was different from everybody else ever since I could remember. I don't have any parents and was found in the woods by this kind little old lady, whom nobody would go near, in fear that she was a crazy old witch. I on the other hand thought of her as my mother. Although we look nothing alike; for she has black/silver hair, dark brown eyes, and is human. I on the other hand have glowing blue eyes, blond hair, Animal ears, and a tail. Yet she took me in and raised me as her own. I am truly grateful for what she did. There is a reason why I am different, yet it isn't because I am not human, nor animal; but because I have these abilities that neither I nor mother knows why. I also have a familiar whom came to save me when I was lost trying to find my way home. I found out along the way that he has two different personalities, yet only one had a name, Justin. I named the other one Jared, for he was so formal and was just different than Justin. His hair, eyes, and voice change; yet he is still the same boy who saved me. Jared's eyes are red and his hair is midnight blue with white tips; while Justin has dirty-blond hair and bright green eyes.

We all live in a little cottage in the woods that is on the outskirts of town. Nobody knows about me, or my familiar Justin and mother wants to keep it that way. Although I get very curious on what the town is like and what the people are like. Today is my 15th birthday and I have successfully learned how to use most of my abilities, yet new ones come unexpectedly. Although the only one I truly needed to learn was how to hide my ears and tail. For the first time in my life I was going to town! I couldn't wait, that was until…

* * *

"Hey, wake up Danaria." Mother said shaking me lightly.

"Huh? What's going on? Did I forget to do the chores again?" I asked sitting up rubbing my eyes.

"No sweet-heart, you didn't. It is your birthday remember." She said walking into the kitchen with her cane.

"Oh, right my bad. Heh I guess I forgot my own birthday." I said getting up. Today was actually the day mother found me in the woods, since we don't know my actual birthday, we decided to say today is my birthday.

"So what am I supposed to do today? Since I have no chores…" I asked walking over to mother to help make breakfast.

"Why don't you and Justin go into town and get the things on this list?" She said smiling and reaching into her pocket.

"Are you serious? Thank you mother, I love you!" I grabbed the list and gave her a huge hug. "We'll be back soon with the supplies!" I said turning to run out the door only to stop in the door way.

"Take your time and see the town why don't you. And don't let anyone see your ears and tail alright?" She said throwing me a bag with money, a hat, and a phone in it.

"Thank you! Be back soon!" I said shutting the door and running out to Justin's little hut. Since he was a boy he was told to sleep in a separate house.

"JUSTIN! GET UP YOU BIG SLEEPING ASS!" I yelled throwing open the door to find him dead asleep with only his pants on, giving me a nice view of his abs and tan skin. _'Typical Justin…" _I thought grabbing a stick and poking him.

"What! Where the fuck am I!" He yelped jumping up.

"Hehe, you're in your hut you lazy ass!" I said turning and running.

"Dam it, Danny! Get your ass back here!" He yelled grabbing his tank top and running after me.

"Hehe! You can't catch me!" I yelled turning down the path to town.

"Danny, we can't go that way!" He yelled not far behind me.

"Mother said to go into town and get supplies." I said turning to look behind me only to see no one. _'Now where the hell did he go?'_ I thought only to get picked up and put on the back of a midnight blue horse, with little white specks all over it, making it look like the night sky. It was Jared.

_"I will be your transportation to the village; otherwise it will be too long of a hike there."_ He said looking up at me.

"Alright if you say so… But why a horse; why not a big ass bear?" I asked.

_"Because it would seem bizarre for a young girl to be riding on the back of a bear, when it is more common to be riding a horse."_ He said.

"Oh, right my bad. Well anyway are you going to stay like that the whole time? Or are you going back to normal?" I asked as the town came into view.

_"Whatever you would like mistress."_ He said as we stopped just outside of town.

"Well I don't wanna look like an idiot talking to myself and no one can know about you, yet I don't want to walk around with a horse… How about a puppy?" I said looking him in his beautiful big red eyes.

_"Yes mistress."_ And with that he turned into a little blue and white puppy.

"Awwwwwwwe! You look so fucking cute!" I said picking him up.

_"I'm not cute… Anyway let's get to work." _He said jumping out of my arms. _"So what is on the list?"_ He asked looking up at me.

I read the list and then we went walking looking for the supplies. After about half an hour to an hour we took a break to sit down and breathe. Tired of being an animal Jared changed back into Justin and we decided to split up. Walking down the street I passed a book store when something caught my eye. I wanted to check it out so I went in and pulled it off the book shelf. It was an old book, and it had my name on it.

_'Strange…' _I thought. There was also a finely drawn picture of me along with two other girls. I was wearing an Element Rockpile Backpack, Element 3R Women's Organic Tee, Avedon Slick Jeans, red and black checkered Vans, and had a red IPod Nano, Skullcandy Stereo Headphones, and an Element Dispersion Skateboard. One girl is a beautiful teenager with very long blond hair. She is wearing a red ribbon. Her eyes are amethyst and her height is medium. She is wearing a school outfit at which consist of a red dress, black stockings and brown boots. And the other girl is a beautiful teenager, as well, with very long blue hair and is wearing a yellow band. Her eyes are light blue and she is slightly taller than the blond. She is wearing a school outfit which consists of a red dress, black stockings and brown boots.

"Ah the legend of the two priestesses and the earth spirit. Such an inspiring tale, have you heard of it?" Said the book store's owner.

"No, what is it about?" I asked curiously.

"Ah well, it is said that every 1,000nd years or so there is a time where the Solar and Lunar Miko's are supposed to save the world from a dark and powerful evil that is centered in the Japanese village of Mahoroba. When their ancient enemy rises once more, the girls are plunged into their destiny as their long-sealed persona awaken to defend the world from the eight Orochi; who are the eight heads of Yamata no Orochi, with the help of Ame no Murakumo. And it is said that the spirit of the earth will have had enough of this and is said to alter their fate. And this book is supposed to help them, yet nobody was able to open it and read what happens. If anyone can open it then they can take the book." He said starting to dust off the other books.

"Can I have it? That is if I open it?" I asked looking up at him.

"Yea, go ahead and try." He said looking at me; I suppose he wanted to see if I could do it.

"Alright here I go." I said, and opened the book. Dust went flying everywhere and I swear someone said my name. I looked around the room, but only me and the book store owner where in the store.

"YOU OPENED IT!" He yelled running over and looking at the pages. When I looked at his face he looked confused. "What kind of language is this? I've never seen anything like it!" He said trying to flip the page, it wouldn't budge. "Well looks like you can keep it, since it was what we agreed on, have fun reading it. Even though I doubt you could understand what it says…" He said turning and walking away.

Closing the book and walking out of the store only to see people looking at me with funny looks, noticing I have the book. Ignoring it I looked around for Justin, yet he was no were in site.

_"Justin, where are you?" _I asked walking down the street.

_"I'm in the center market getting some supplies; do you wanna meet up somewhere?"_ He asked.

_"Yes meet me at the park after you are finished, I'll be down by the river…" _I said back. _'Now, how am I gonna explain this book to him… In fact what the hell is this book? And why the fuck does it have my name on it? Well whatever it is I will figure this out.' _I thought as I walked towards the park.

After arriving to the destination that Justin and I are supposed to meet at I sat under a tree and decided to try reading the book. Opening it to the first page, I noticed that there where markings that were not a language used now-a-days, yet I could understand it. Confused I read what the first paragraph said; although the only translation was in English.

_If you can reading this, then you are the Earth Spirit. You hold great strength, courage, and power, yet you must learn to control that power. This book will help you in your journey with the Lunar and Solar Priestesses. You must help save everyone you love. The fate of humanity lies on the priestesses and your shoulders. I cannot tell what will happen after everything, but I can tell you that only you can end this retched cycle of endless death and re-birth. Good luck, Danaria Ulric._

Once I finished reading the paragraph everything started to spin.

"Wh-what the hell…" with that I fell to the ground unconscious.

* * *

**~Normal Provob~**

"Gah!" Justin screamed feeling a big burst of energy coming from the direction of the park. He knew what was happening and it wasn't good. Running through the crowded streets he turned down an alley. Transforming into Jared the last thing he heard was… **_Find the Lunar and Solar Priestesses they can help… _**Upon hearing this he turned into a dog to find the only ones that could help.

_"DANARIA! Don't worry help is on the way!"_ He said. Jared followed the warmth of kindness as strong as the sun, leading him right to the Solar Priestess, Himeko Kurusugawa…

* * *

**Danny: Hey I am going to end it there!**

**Justin: Wow, total cliff hanger there.**

**Chikane: Hello, thought me and Himeko could drop by and say a quick hi and bye.**

**Danny: Oh yea totally! Hey Himeko, hey Chikane. *Waves while smiling***

**Himeko: Hi…**

**Danny: Why you so shy you already know me, aren't we friends?**

**Himeko: Yes, but… There are other people…**

**Danny: Oh right, well, why don't I do a next time thing? how does that sound people!**

**Justin: FUCK YEA! That is awesome!**

**Chikane: Alright well we gotta go now so bye people.**

**Himeko: Bye… *Blush***

**Danny: Anyways here you go!**

**Next time:**

**Jared sets off to find both Himeko and Chikane, what happens when he finds them? Will they follow them? What happened to Danaria? If they follow Jared how will they react to meeting each other, and finding an unconscious Danaria?**

**Justin: Ok come back and read the next chapter to see what happens!**

**Everyone In This Whole Story: BYE HOPE TO SEE YOU NEXT TIME!**


	2. The meeting

**Danny: Hey what did ya think of the last chapter, hmm? Was it good or bad? Lemme know, anyways I am only in this chapter at the fucking end. =-= Oh well, ya know...**

**Justin: Sorry, Danny.**

**Chikane: So Himeko is the first to meet Jared, then they come looking for me, is that correct?**

**Himeko: Yes…**

**Danny: Ok now why are you so shy? In the other stories you are all brave! Is it because of the later chapters that are bugging you?**

**Himeko: *Blush*…**

**Danny: I'll take that as a yes…**

**Chikane: Later chapters?**

**Danny: Hehe, yea… uh… ANYWAYS whose turn is it for the declaimer?**

**Himeko: Mine… S-she doesn't own m-me or Chikane-Chan, only hers-self, Justin, a-and Jared… *clings to Chikane***

**Chikane: Ok will someone please tell me what Danaria means about later chapters?!**

**Himeko: *Leans in and whispers in Chikane's ear***

**Chikane: Oh… *Deep Blush***

**Danny: Heh, *Crooked Smile* ONTO THE CHAPTER!**

_**'Thinking'**_

_**"Telepathy"**_

"_**Talking on the phone"**_

* * *

**Last time:**

"Gah!" Justin screamed feeling a big burst of energy coming from the direction of the park. He knew what was happening and it wasn't good. Running through the crowded streets he turned down an alley. Transforming into Jared the last thing he heard was… **_Find the Lunar and Solar Priestesses they can help…_** Upon hearing this he turned into a dog to find the only ones that could help.

_"DANARIA! Don't worry help is on the way!"_ He said. Jared followed the warmth of kindness as strong as the sun, leading him right to the Solar Priestess, Himeko Kurusugawa…

* * *

_'I have to find them, for Danaria's sake!'_ Jared thought rounding the corner. _'I just hope I make it in time!'_

Jared was running frantically following the powerful sent of the Solar Priestess. And from the looks of things, she was the opposite direction of the park. Running as fast as he can, he vowed to never lose track of that sent until he finds her.

**~Meanwhile~**

Himeko Kurusugawa was walking to in the direction of her school, with school bag in hand. She knew she was going to be late for her first day of school, she could feel it. She was never on time for anything important; she didn't even want to get out of bed today. Today was the first day of high school and she already missed the opening ceremony for freshmen.

"Why did my aunt and uncle sign me up for this boarding school? It is hours from home, and I have to be in a dorm room… At least I don't have to be near my uncle anymore…" She sighed. Her things where already at her dorm room while she had to re-fit her uniform, for her uncle got a size too big. Looking up she was the castle-like school come into view.

"Wow! It's so big!" She said pulling out her camera and taking a picture.

While she was walking while taking pictures she tripped over something falling down and hearing a yelp. Sitting up rubbing her head she looked at what she tripped over to see a blue and white dog.

"Ah! I'm sooo sorry little guy!" She said getting up to help the dog up, and pick up her things.

_'This is her! I found the Solar Priestess, but isn't she a little young? 13 maybe?'_ He thought walking up to her sniffing her.

"Hehe, your cute boy! But where are you from?" She asked nobody in particular. She looked for a color only to find a necklace with two names on it.

"Justin and Jared? Hmm, is that your name?" She asked, getting a nod in return. _'He understood me?'_

Turning Jared ran towards the school only to stop a few feet away and look back at her. Tilting his head as if saying follow, Himeko walked towards him causing him to walk forwards.

"You want me to follow you?" She asked. Jared looked at her and blinked as if saying yes.

"Alright, but only until I find your owner. I don't want to get into too much trouble." She said following him.

_'And all we need is the Lunar Priestess and then we can help Danaria…'_ He thought as they walked into the direction of the Lunar Priestesses sent.

After arriving to the school it was lunch-time for the school, Jared getting a big whiff of Lunar Priestess's sent he started running towards her.

"Hey, wait! Come back!" Himeko yelled running after him.

Running into a rose garden he looked up to see none other than Chikane Himemiya, the daughter of the headmaster of the school. Hearing a rusting noise obviously Himeko followed him into the garden.

Standing up, Chikane looked at the intruder of her secret place. At the entrance of the garden she saw emerge a beautiful sight. Stunned that someone actually found her sanctuary, she said nothing.

Looking up after climbing through the entrance she saw the most beautiful creature she has ever seen. _'Wow, have I died and gone to heaven?' _She thought.

"Gah!" Himeko yelped as Jared jumped at her to get her attention.

Deciding to break the silence Chikane walked over and helped Himeko up.

"Are you ok?" She asked, Blue orbs looking into Amethyst ones.

"Y-yes, t-th-thank you." Himeko replied.

Both girls where lost to the world in each other's eyes, at least until Jared butted in. Barking and jumping in-between them, he finally got their attentions.

"O-oh, right, is this your dog? I think he is lost and I am trying to help him get back to his master…" Himeko asked Chikane picking up Jared.

"No, sorry… Do you want any help?" Chikane asked, looking at his necklace around his neck.

"Oh, you don't have to! I can find them on my own…" She answered.

"Yes, I may not have to, but I want to." Chikane said with a smile.

"O-oh… Um alright, let's go then." She said turning around and setting Jared down.

_'Finally! Now let's go save my master!'_ Jared thought, running forward.

Following after Jared; Himeko and Chikane talked about themselves.

"So when is your birthday Kurusugawa-San?" Chikane asked, while looking at Himeko.

"Oh, Himeko is fine, and it is October 1st… When is yours, Chikane-Chan?" Himeko asked.

"Hehe, October 1st as well." She answered with a smile.

"Really! That's amazing; I've never met anyone with the same birthday as me before!" She replied happily.

Jared looked around to see if he could spot Danny anywhere, but she was nowhere in sight. Sniffing around he walked down near the river; spotting her bag he ran forward finding her on the ground unconscious.

"Hey, where did he go?" Himeko said looking around.

"There he is, but what is he looking at?" Chikane said walking down to him.

"I don't know…" Himeko said walking down slightly behind her.

"Oh my god!" Chikane ran down the rest of the way.

"What?" Himeko asked running down to them.

"OHMYGOD! What happened?!" She yelled, checking if she was still breathing. It was shallow breaths, but at least she was still breathing and alive.

"We need to get her inside somewhere… Watch her while I call for a car, ok Himeko?" Chikane said getting up and pulling out her cell phone. She opened it up calling her personal maid Otoha.

**_"Hello, Ojou-sama. Do you want me to get a car ready?"_** Otoha asked.

"Yes, and get it here as fast as you can… Make sure it has enough room for three people and that there is a first aid kit." Chikane said, ending the call she turned around to see Himeko put Danny's head on her lap.

"The car will be arriving shortly. Will you gather her belongings, while I get her to the car?" Chikane asked picking up the unconscious girl.

"Y-yes of course!" Himeko said gathering everything up, and placing them into the bag.

When the car arrived Himeko climbed in along with Jared jumping in behind her. Chikane set Danny down in the back with Himeko putting her head back on her lap. After they all got into the car they left right for Chikane's house. Upon arrival to the mansion, Chikane picked up Danny rushing her into the living room and set her down on the couch. Maids hearing a big commotion came into the room to see a frightened Himeko, Chikane opening a first aid kit, a dog glaring at the ground, and a still unconscious Danaria.

"Otoha! Bring me a cold wet wash-rag and some tea for the guests!" Chikane said as she was trying to figure out how to wake Danaria up without harming her in the process.

"Ojou-sama, what happened?" asked Otoha, walking in with the things Chikane asked for.

"W-we found her like this, we d-don't even know her n-name…" Himeko answered.

After an hour or so the heat died down and the maids where asked to leave while they were taking care of Danny. Jared having fulfilled his duty he changed back into Justin, after leaving the room before of course.

"How's she doing?" Justin asked walking back in the room.

"Who are you and how did you get in here?!" Chikane asked standing up straight.

"My name is Justin or would you prefer Jared?" He answered with a smirk. "And for how I got in, well, through the front door. Now that I answered your questions, can you answer mine? How is Danaria?" He asked again.

"She is fine, is that her name?" Chikane asked pointing toward the unconscious girl on the couch.

"Jared? Wait, where is the puppy?" Himeko asked, looking around for the dog.

"Yes that is her name; I mean she is my… friend." Justin said the last word tensely.

Danaria, stirring in her unconscious state, fell off the couch with a thud.

"Danny!" Justin said rushing over to her to find her in a cold sweat.

"Shit, she is overheating… Do you have a cold washrag or something to cool her off with anywhere?" He asked picking her up.

"Yes, I can get some ice to cool her down." Chikane said walking in the direction of the kitchen.

"Alright. Don't worry Danny everything will be alright." He answered following her.

"Can I do anything to help?" Himeko asked thinking someone let the dog go outside for a bit.

"Yea, can you find a place in the kitchen I can set her down?" He asked.

"Sure." Himeko said.

"Thank you." Justin said as he followed the two women in the room.

"Is this enough?" Chikane asked.

"Yes that is alright. How long do you think it will take till sun set?" He asked setting Danaria down on the table.

"About half an hour or so… Why?" Chikane asked setting the ice on Danny's forehead.

"That's just fucking perfect, granny is gonna be madder than hell." He said with a sweat drop.

"Is this granny person the one who is taking care of you?" Chikane asked.

"Yea, except to Danny she is the only family she had. She is pretty much her mother, cause Danny doesn't have one." He said.

"How sad! I feel so sorry for her…" Himeko whispered looking over at Danny with sympathy in her eyes.

"Naw, it's fine." Justin said sitting down in a chair next to Danny.

After a while Danny started to stir. She murmured things, but only a few things where understandable.

"No… hurt… help ya… good-bye…" With that Danny's eyes shot open.

* * *

**~Danny's Provob~**

"Huh! WHERE AM I?!" I yelled sitting up and falling off the table.

"Danny!" Justin face-palmed while helping me up.

"What the fuck happened? And where the hell are we? Fuck my head hurts…" I said looking around. Once I spotted the two girls standing in the room I froze.

"Hi, um… Wow uh this is embarrassing… Am I in your house?" I asked stunned to see the other two people on the book.

"Hello, and yes you are in my house. It looks like you are feeling a lot better." The tall Blunette said.

"Oh, I'm sorry for intruding! I'll uh be leaving now." I said turning around only to stumble forward and fall on my face.

"No it is alright, why don't you stay here for the night? All of you, since it is already dark out." She said, turning and looking at the blonde.

"U-um, a-a-alright." The blonde answered.

"Are you sure, I don't wanna intrude, plus you don't even know me so…" I said going silent as she looked at me again.

"Yes, it is far too late for someone to be out at this time of night. And you wouldn't be intruding; we have plenty of room, besides I feel like I can trust all of you." The blue haired girl said with a smile.

"Alright, if you say so. Um would it be too much to ask for both of your names?" I asked standing up.

"Of course. I am Chikane Himemiya." Chikane said with a bow.

"A-and, I'm H-Himeko Kurusugawa." Himeko said.

"It's nice to meet you, I am Danaria Ulric. And this guy over here is my best friend Justin Dreygon." I said with a bow.

"The pleasures all mine. Alright I will escort you to your rooms now." Chikane said turning to leave.

"Oh, don't worry bout my room I can take the living room." Justin said.

"Alright; Danaria, Himeko would you please follow me." She said turning around gracefully.

"Yes…" Himeko said quietly.

"Alright." I said following the two girls, grabbing my bag from the living room. _"It's gonna be a long night… Night Justin."_ I said with a smile.

_"Night."_ He answered shortly after.

* * *

**Danny: Alright! What did ya think? Hmmm?**

**Justin: I thought it was awesome!**

**Chikane: Quite good.**

**Himeko: It was great.**

**Danny: You're not shy anymore! YAY!**

**Himeko: *Blush* Well Chikane and I talked about, you know, and she helped me.**

**Danny: Oh she did, did she? *Smirks* Hehe.**

**Justin: ANYWAYS! R&R, and suggestions and other shit like that excepted.**

**Danny: Hey don't be so mean Justin! *Nudges Justin***

**Justin: Sorry…**

* * *

**Next Time:**

**Danny thinks about what she saw when she was unconscious. Himeko, Chikane, and Danaria become close friends. Danny and Justin get home to a sad surprise. What will happen next to the friends to be? Read the next chapter to find out.**

**Everyone: SEE YA NEXT TIME!**


End file.
